This invention relates to locking devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to a motor vehicle anti-theft device which disables the brake pedal of the motor vehicle.
Many anti-theft devices have been proposed to prevent the theft of motor vehicles. The prior art devices include alarm devices which sound an audible signal upon an attempt to force entry into the vehicle, various devices to disable the steering mechanism of the vehicle, various devices to preclude operation of the control pedals of the vehicle, and various devices interlocking a control pedal and the steering wheel to preclude operation of either. However, the alarm devices are relatively easily defeated by a knowledgeable thief and the various devices disabling the control pedal and/or steering wheel are relatively easily defeated by suitable shearing or snipping tools.
This invention is directed to the provision of an improved anti-theft device and methodology for a motor vehicle.
More specifically, this invention is directed to the provision of an improved anti-theft device and methodology for a motor vehicle which is simple and inexpensive in construction and which is very difficult for even a very experienced and knowledgeable thief to defeat.
The invention anti-theft device is of the type that disables a control pedal of the vehicle to preclude operation of the control pedal. According to the invention, the device includes an axially extending strut structure having a forward foot portion; a disabling structure mounted to the strut structure and configured to be positioned on opposite sides of a portion of the pedal assembly to disable the pedal assembly; means mounting the strut structure for axially forward movement relative to the disabling structure; and means for locking the strut structure and the disabling structure against contracting axial movement. With this arrangement, and following positioning of the disabling structure on opposite sides of the pedal assembly portion, the strut structure may be moved axially forwardly relative to the disabling structure to move the foot portion into engagement with the vehicle fire wall whereafter the strut structure may be locked relative to the disabling structure to totally disable the pedal.
According to a further feature of the invention, the disabling structure includes a lock member movable relative to another portion of the disabling structure; the locking means includes a key lock having first and second extendable strikers movable to retracted positions by the key; the first striker is operative when extended to preclude movement of the lock member; and the second striker is operative when extended to preclude axial movement of the strut structure relative to the disabling structure. This arrangement allows a single key to be utilized for locking the lock member as well as the strut structure.
According to a further feature of the invention, the pedal assembly includes a pedal arm and a pedal pad; the disabling structure is intended to be positioned on opposite sides of the pedal arm; the disabling structure defines an opening sized to receive the pedal arm and having an entrance throat; and the lock member comprises a lock bar mounted for movement between an open position in which the entrance throat is open to allow insertion of the pedal arm into the opening and a closed position in which the bar obstructs the entrance throat to trap the pedal arm in the opening. This arrangement provides a simple and inexpensive means of trapping and disabling the pedal arm of the pedal assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the disabling structure includes an axially extending tubular member; the opening is defined in the tubular member; the lock bar is mounted for sliding movement within the tubular member between its open and closed positions; and the strut structure comprises an elongated strut rod including a rearward portion mounted for sliding movement within the tubular member and a forward portion extending forwardly from the forward end of the tubular member and attached to the foot portion. This arrangement provides a compact and inexpensive package.
According to a further feature of the invention, the device further includes a lock housing rigidly secured to a rearward end of the tubular member and defining a key lock cavity receiving a double striker key lock; the lock bar functions at its forward end, with the lock bar in its closed position, to block the entrance throat of the opening and includes a rearward end positioned proximate the key lock cavity and defining a detent structure; a first striker of the key lock is operative when extended to coact with the lock bar detent structure to lock the lock bar in its closed position; and the second striker of the key lock is operative when extended to preclude contracting axial movement of the strut rod relative to the tubular member. This arrangement provides a simple and positive locking arrangement with respect to both the lock bar and the strut rod.
According to a further feature of the invention, the device further includes an actuator rod positioned slidably within the tubular member and drive means operative in response to rearward movement of the actuator rod relative to the tubular member to generate forward movement of the strut rod relative to the tubular member; the actuator rod includes a detent portion positioned proximate the key lock cavity; and the second striker coacts with the detent portion of the actuator rod. This specific arrangement provides an effective means of moving the strut rod forwardly into engagement with the fire wall and providing releasable locking coaction between the second striker and the detent portion of the actuator rod.
According to a further feature of the invention, the drive means includes a rack structure at the forward end of the actuator rod, a rack structure at the rearward end of the strut rod, and a gear interposed between the rack structures and operative in response to rearward movement of the actuator rod to generate forward movement of the strut rod. This specific arrangement facilitates the forward movement of the strut rod in response to a simple rearward movement of the actuator rod.
The invention further provides a methodology for preventing theft of a motor vehicle of the type having a control pedal assembly spaced rearwardly from the fire wall of the vehicle. According to the invention methodology, a disabling device is provided including a disabling structure and an axially extending strut structure movable axially relative to the disabling structure and having a forward foot portion; the disabling structure is positioned on opposite sides of a portion of the pedal assembly to disable the pedal assembly; the strut structure is moved axially forward relative to the disabling structure to move the forward foot portion into engagement with the vehicle fire wall; and the strut structure and disabling structure are locked against contracting axial movement. This methodology provides a simple process for quickly and readily disabling the pedal.
According to a further feature of the invention methodology, the disabling structure includes a lock member movable relative to another portion of the disabling structure and the method includes the further step of moving the lock member relative to the other portion of the disabling structure. This methodology allows the disabling structure to firmly engage the pedal portion and firmly locks the disabling structure with respect to the vehicle fire wall.